Many medicaments have to be injected into the body. This applies in particular to medicaments, which are deactivated or have their efficiency remarkably decreased by oral administration, e.g. proteins (such as insulin, growth hormones, interferons), carbohydrates (e.g. heparin), antibodies and the majority of vaccines. Such medicaments are predominantly injected by means of syringes, medicament pens or medicament pumps.
The invention relates to an injection supporting device for a syringe and specifically to one being used on a syringe for intra dermal injection. There are specific problems associated with injecting into the intra dermal layer of the skin as the depth of injection has to be accurately controlled—typically being less than 2 mm. Current systems use bespoke pre-filled syringes with a short needle and a profiled end that aims to tension the skin. This allows for a consistent connection between the end of the syringe and the patients skin resulting in greater control of the injection depth. These bespoke syringes are more expensive than standard pre-filled syringes.